Zostań moim księciem, Shizu-chan!
by Veroniqque
Summary: [YAOI] "-Ty byś ze mną nie wytrzymał nawet jednego dnia. -Założymy się? -Dobra, jeden miesiąc, Shizu-chan! -Jak przegram, stawiasz mi kolejkę!"
1. Rozdział I

Stróżka krwi spłynęła po jego skroni, żyłka niebezpiecznie pulsowała a serce biło z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej i szybciej. Adrenalina wypełniała każdą część jego ciała. Płynęła w jego żyłach, działała pobudzająco na każdy nerw.

\- IZAYAAAA, TY PASOŻYCIE!  
\- Shizu-chan~ nie krzycz na mnie! - Udał urażonego. Po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem, gdyż Shizuo próbował rzucić w niego torebką jakiejś staruszki. Stał, wiedząc, że zwykły kawałek materiału nic mu nie zrobi. To też się zdziwił; w torebce była sporej wielkości cegłówka.  
\- Shizu-chan, czy ty próbujesz mnie zabić?!  
\- Nie wiesz jak bardzo! - Ryknął rozwścieczony blondyn.  
\- Niestety muszę cię na razie zostawić samego, już tęsknię! - Posłał swojemu przeciwnikowi teatralnego buziaczka i zniknął za rogiem nim ten zdążył zareagować.

• **×•**

Przekręcił kluczyk i wszedł do mieszkania. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł przyjemny zapach. Zawsze uwielbiał mleko łączone z pysznym miodem. Zaciągnął się i nagle stracił panowanie nad nogami.

Upadł na swój bielutki dywan, brudząc go przy tym krwią.  
\- Cholerny potwór.. - Westchnął.  
\- Jak on śmiał zrobić mi kuku?! - wykrzyknął, obrócił się na plecy i zasłonił twarz ramieniem.  
\- Będę musiał poprosić Namie, żeby to wyprała...

Przez kilka minut leżał w ciszy, przysłuchując się swojemu sercu, ale, jak to Izaya, nie trwało to długo, ponieważ zaczął się po prostu śmiać. Turlał się po podłodze, a następnie wstał na równe nogi i ruszył do toalety.

Pomieszczenie było jasne, w odróżnieniu od innych pokoi. Panował tu morski odcień mieszany z bielą. Łazienka była mała, ale zawierała wszystko, co niezbędne. Po lewej stronie stały dwie szafki i pralka. Na przeciwko drzwi, wielka wanna, ozdobiona świecami. Po prawej zaś znajdowała się muszla klozetowa, kran, a nad nim lustro.

Izaya spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, podziwiając swój wygląd, aby potem skierować wzrok na umywalkę. Oparł się o nią rękoma. Nienawidził tej części siebie. Zawsze próbował ją ukryć, gdzieś w środku. Pierwsza łza spłynęła wzdłuż jego policzka.  
-Dlaczego.. Powiedz mi, Shizuo.. Czemu mnie tak nienawidzisz? - Zaśmiał się żałośnie.

Wyjął z apteczki bandaże i zaczął opatrywać ranę na głowie.

• **×•**

Siedział w salonie. Popijając czerwone wino, wpatrywał się w ścianę. Co jakiś czas wycierał pojedyncze łezki.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest takim mięczakiem. Nie dopuszczał do siebie wiadomości, że powodem jego smutku jest bestia z Ikebukuro.

Upił kolejny łyk szkarłatnej cieczy, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Izaya szybko przemył twarz i poszedł sprawdzić kto próbuje zakłócić jego spokojny dzień. O ile można go tak nazwać..

W przejściu stała Namie, wraz z siostrami Orihara. Bliźniaczki od razu rzuciły się na starszego brata. Izaya od niechcenia je przytulił. Po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że nie jest zadowolony z faktu, iż znowu będzie robił za niańkę.

-Namie-san, wypierz to.~ - Wskazał palcem na brudny dywanik.  
-Nie jestem sprzątaczką, idioto. - Warknęła, na co Izaya uśmiechnął się.  
-Poza tym, przyszłam tylko po papiery. Idę spotkać się z Seiji'm. - Powiedziała podekscytowana.  
-Tylko nie pieprzcie się bez gumki, ja nie chcę być wujkiem. - Machnął teatralnie rękoma. W odpowiedzi dostał ze szpilki w głowę.  
-Namie-saaan~~, za co to było? Jesteś okrutnaa! - Zawył, patrząc na swoją sekretarkę z rozbawieniem.  
-Zamknij się, bo ci zrobię krzywdę. - Krzyknęła na odchodne i trzasnęła drzwiami.

-Onii-chan, co będziemy robić? - Spytała młodsza z sióstr.  
~Wy, pijaweczki, przestaniecie zawracać mi dupę, a ja zatopię się w winie pełnym moich łez. -Pomyślał.  
-Mam dużo pracy, zajmijcie się czymkolwiek.  
-Onii-chan czy ty piłeś? - Te pytania zaczęły mu działać na nerwy.  
-To tak dla relaksu, Kururi. Teraz mykajcie mi z oczu, Iza-nii musi zająć się sprawami dorosłych.~ - Dziewczynki niezadowolone wyjęły język angielski i zaczęły powtarzać materiał.

••


	2. Rozdział II

• **×•**

Nawet po godzinie pierwszej Tokyo tętniło życiem. Izaya skakał z budynku na budynek podziwiając jego ukochanych ludzi. Co jakiś czas śmiał się z ich sposobu ubioru, wyglądu czy też głosu.

Przeskakując między uliczkami, poślizgnął się i zaczął spadać. Był zdziwiony, ponieważ zamiast przytulać się do twardej ziemi, zetknął się z czyimiś silnymi ramionami. Otworzył oczy, a jego twarz wpełznął szeroki uśmiech.

-Shizu-chan, mój wybawco. Uratowałeś swoją księżniczkę!~ Przepraszam, ale nie mam chusty.. - Zaśmiał się głośno.  
-Izaya-kun? - Blondyn był lekko zszokowany.  
-Shizu-chan~ co jest? Nie krzyczysz, nie rzucasz, jesteś.. Ludzki. Nie, ty nie jesteś człowiekiem. - Powiedział zawiedziony.  
-Jebie od ciebie alkoholem. - Odparł zdegustowany Shizuo, po czym odstawił go na ziemię.

Stali tak w ciszy przez dobre dziesięć minut.  
-Shizu-chan, halo.. Ja tu stoję. Czekam aż wyrwiesz znak i nim we mnie rzucisz. - Mruknął. W duchu śmiał się z własnych pokładów masochistycznych. Tak naprawdę był zadowolony z tego, że pierwszy raz od wielu lat obyło się bez połamanych żeber.  
-Znikaj stąd, pchło, bo się jeszcze rozmyślę. - Warknął. Czarnowłosy zrobił krok do przodu. Od razu pożałował. Syknął z bólu.  
-W-wszystko w porządku?  
-Ze mną tak, ale tobie przyda się pomoc. - Uśmiechnął się, ukazując szereg bialutkich ząbków.  
-Shizu-chan~! Zabierz swoją księżniczkę do domu! - Jęknął. Blondyn westchnął i uklęknął przed Izayą.  
-Wskakuj. - Informator stał jak wryty. Czy Heiwajima właśnie proponuje mu pomoc?  
-Kurwa, Izaya-kun, ja tu marznę. Właź cholero jebana. - Krzyknął mężczyzna.  
-Hai, hai. Wrócił mój stary Shizu-cha.. W połowie.

••


	3. Rozdział III

-To.. Gdzie mieszkasz? - Spytał, stojąc przed pasami. Ludzie co jakiś czas spoglądali na tą dwójkę. Przecież nie codziennie spotyka się dwóch największych wrogów nie walczących ze sobą, a co dopiero jednego niosącego drugiego.  
-Oj Shizu-chan.. Myślisz, że ci powiem? - Odpowiedział czarnowłosy z zadzornym uśmieszkiem.  
-Zaprowadź mnie do siebie.~ -Blondyn jedynie westchnął. Nie miał sił na wykłócanie się z Oriharą. Tym bardziej, że ta gnida nie może chodzić. Teoretycznie mógłby go zostawić, ale dziś był dzień dobroci dla zwierząt.

Gdy przeszli przez próg do nozdrzy Izayi dotarł znajomy zapach.  
-Shizu-chan, ty też lubisz mleko i miód?! - Nic nie odpowiedział. Posadził czerwonookiego na fotelu i zniknął w łazience. Wrócił po paru minutach z bandażem.

-Gdzie boli? - Izaya spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
-Izaya-kun, marnujesz mój czas. - Wycedził przez zęby. Czarnowłosy wskazał mu miejsce w okolicach kostki. Blondyn podwinął zdjął buty i skarpetę informatora.

-Shizu-chan~ - Mężczyzna zignorował go. Zaczął nakładać maść na kostkę Izayi.  
-Ne~ Shizu-chan~ Dlaczego nie pójdziemy do Shinry?  
-Nie będę łaził z tobą po mieście, ponieważ udajesz kurczaka i skaczesz z trzypiętrowych budynków. Poza tym, Shinra jest zajęty. - Powiedział znudzony, zakładając bandaż na nogę.

-Sprawdź czy możesz chodzić. - Wstał i podał mu rękę. Izaya niepewnie złapał go za dłoń i powoli podnosił się z wygodnego fotela. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po pierwszym kroku nie zetknął się z ziemią.

Stawiał kolejne kroki, powoli oddychając, dotykał gołymi stopami miękki dywan. Rzucił się w ramiona blondynowi.

-Shizu-chan, jesteś magikiem! Twoja księżniczka jest z ciebie dumna! - Szybko go odepchnął.  
-Teraz już możesz sobie iść.  
-O nie, zbywasz swoją ukochaną?! Ty okrutny potworze! - Uśmiechnął się najbardziej sztucznie jak tylko potrafił. Fakt, że Shizuo go odtrącił, zabolał. Nie, żeby się czegoś spodziewał, ale głęboko w sercu miał nadzieję, że odwzajemni jego uścisk.

-Niestety, ale nigdzie się nie ruszam. Shizu-chan, chcesz mieć trupa na sumieniu? Shizu-chan, chyba nie puścisz biednego mnie na pastwę losu, prawda?  
-Do domu chyba trafisz. - Warknął, a na jego skroni pulsowała żyłka.  
-Shizu-chan, prędzej coś po mnie kilka razy przejedzie, zanim tam dojdę w takim stanie! - Blondyn tylko przetarł dłonią twarz i westchnął.  
-Dobra, śpisz na kanapie. Jutro się stąd, pasożycie, wynosisz. Zrozumiałeś?  
-Tak jest!

Shizuo podszedł do barku i wyjął wino. Zamierzał dziś schlać się do nieprzytomności. Wziął szklankę i zaczął wlewać sobie pierwszą kolejkę. Izaya wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek. Rejestrował w głowie każdy jego ruch.

~Ta noc będzie ciekawa. - mruknął pod nosem.

-Shizu-chan~ chyba nie zamierzasz pić sam?  
-Zamierzam.  
-Aha.. - Przez parę minut siedział w ciszy.  
-Shizu-chan, bądź dobrym księciem i podziel się, bo mnie w ryju suszy! - odpowiedziała mu cisza. Po chwili na stoliku znalazły się dwie szklanki wina oraz butelka.

•×•


	4. Rozdział IV

•×•

-Ty byś ze mną nie wytszymał nawet jednego dnia. - Czknął zarumieniony od alkoholu informator.  
-Tjaa.. Założymy się? - mężczyzna z hukiem położył rękę na stole.  
-Dobra. Jeden miesiomc Sizu-chan!  
-Jak pszegram, stawiasz mi kolejkę! - Zacisnęli sobie dłonie.

Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Obaj byli napruci jak trzy stodoły. (Te moje porównania) O godzinie czwartej nad ranem, Izaya zasnął pod stołem, a Shizuo poszedł wziąć prysznic.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na schlanego czarnowłosego.  
-W co ja się wpakowałem? - Podrapał się po karku, a następnie zgasił światło w salonie.

•×•

Izayę obudził świst czajnika. Podniósł głowę i pocałował spód stołu.  
-Shizu-chan, płacisz odszkodowanie!  
-Czego ty tam z rana beczysz? - krzyknął złotooki z kuchni.  
-Twój stolik właśnie skradł mi pierwszy pocałunek! Ja nie chcę zostać ojcem!

Shizuo wszedł do salonu i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Izayę.  
-Zamknij paszczę, bo mnie łeb boli.  
-Oho! Czyżby Shizu-chan miał kaca? - Zaśmiał się.  
-Tak, lepiej żebyś mnie nie wkurwiał, bo ci z dupska nogi powyrywam.  
-Groźniee~ - Blondyn jedynie prychnął.

-Jest dla mnie kawka? - Zaćwierkał informator. Mężczyzna wskazał mu na drzwi od kuchni. Izaya od razu zrozumiał przekaz. Wstał z wygodnego dywanu i ruszył w stronę napoju.

-Shizu-chan, ja chce śniadanie!~  
-W szafce, po lewej masz jakieś słodycze!  
-Ja nie lubię słodyczy!  
-Co mnie to kurwa obchodzi?! Żryj co ci dają! - Nagle usłyszał pisk. Od razu pobiegł sprawdzić co się stało. Izaya siedział w kącie pokoju trzęsąc się jak galareta.  
-Weź to cholerstwo wywal! - krzyknął przerażony. Shizuo przez pewien czas kojarzył fakty, gdy nagle spostrzegł na podłodze flądrę. Złapał ją za ogonek i potrząsnął towarzyszowi przed twarzą.  
-Shizu-chan, wywal to! Błagam! Zrobię wszystko, tylko to wyrzuć! - Shizuo zaczął się głośno śmiać. Czyżby Orihara bał się ryb? Zmiękł na widok płaszczącego się Izayi. Wyrzucił rybę przez okno.  
-Koty się tym zajmą. - Uśmiechnął się.

Podszedł do szafki i wyjął gorzką czekoladę. Uklęknął przed Izayą, ułamał trzy kostki i wsadził ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) je czarnowłosemu do buzi. Na początku chciał ją wypluć, ale blondyn zasłonił mu usta ręką.  
-Przeżuwaj. - Chłopak jak na zawołanie zaczął delektować się czekoladą. Shizuo instynktownie pogłaskał go po głowie.  
-Grzeczny chłopiec.  
-Shizu-chan, nie przymilaj się tak. - Izaya próbował ukryć twarz. Policzki piekły go od rumieńców.  
~Przez ciebie czuję się jak jakaś niewolnica. Shizu-chan~ zboczuszku! - Pomyślał.

-Shizu-chan, odprowadzisz mnie?  
-A po chuj?  
-Zawarliśmy układ. Teraz ty musisz znosić mnie. No więc mnie odprowadzisz.  
-Jasne.. w co ja się wpakowałem?  
-To się nazywa przyjaźń, Shizu-chan~.  
-Jaka kurwa przyjaźń?  
-Normalna~ - Zakręcił się dookoła własnej osi i wybiegł z mieszkania.

-Shizu-chan! No chodź!  
-Daj mi dopić kawę! - Odkrzyknął, wypił napój i wyszedł z domu.

•×•


End file.
